italianmusicpediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Blink 182
'' Il Seguente Articolo Di MusicPedia è In Cotruzione Quindi Smamma da Qui O Lui Te la Fara Vedere!!. Anzi renditi utile Finiscilo tu! '' Biografia I blink-182 sono un gruppo punk rock statunitense che si è formato nell'agosto del 1992 a Poway in California, si è sciolto nel febbraio del 2005 e si è riunito del febbraio del 2009. I due fondatori sono Mark Hoppus e Tom DeLonge. I due si sono conosciuti grazie alla sorella di Mark, Anne Hoppus che ha poi scritto un libro sui blink-182 intitolato "Tales From Beneath Your Mom". Al gruppo poi si unisce il batterista Scott Raynor, amico di Mark. Nascono così i Duck Tape poi diventati Blink. Nel maggio del 1993 registrano la loro prima demo nella camera di Scott intitolata "Flyswatter". Contiene 8 canzoni, sono prodotte circa 50 copie e la qualità è pessima. Tempo dopo registrano una nuova demo prodotta dalla Filter Records (il proprietario è il capo di Mark) senza titolo ma poi intitolata "Buddha" per la statuetta che compare sulla copertina. Sono prodotte circa 1000 copie. Nel 1994 i Blink firmano un contratto con la Cargo Records e in tre giorni registrano "Cheshire Cat". Poco dopo un gruppo irlandese anch'esso chiamato Blink obbliga i tre californiani a cambiare nome e così diventano blink-182 (il numero 182 non vuole dire nulla). Nel 1996 registrano l'album "Dude Ranch" come Cargo Records ma firmano per la MCA (che poi diventerà Geffen Records). L'album esce nel 1997 e vengono venduti 4 milioni di copie. Il singolo "Dammit" va molto bene nelle classifiche rock negli Stati Uniti. Nel 1998 Scott lascia i blink-182. Non si conosce precisamente il motivo ma ci sono due ipotesi. La prima è che Scott abbia voluto continuare il college e la seconda è che, a causa di problemi di alcol di Scott, Mark e Tom gli abbiano chiesto di disintossicarsi o di lasciare il gruppo. Scott promette di farlo ma non convince i due compagni che gli chiedono di lasciare il gruppo. I blink-182 rimangono così senza batterista mentre sono in tour. Chiedono al batterista de The Aquabats che sono nello stesso tour se può suonare almeno fino alla fine del tour con loro. Si dice che Travis abbia imparato a suonare le canzoni dei blink-182 in meno di un'ora. Finito il tour Travis rimane con i blink-182 e lascia The Aquabats. Nel 1999 arriva il successo con l'album "Enema of the State" (titolo che fa da parodia all'album di Will Smith intitolato "Enemy of the State", "enema" significa "clistere") accompagnato dai singoli "What's My Age Again?", "All The Small Things" e "Adam's Song". Vengono vendute 12 milioni di copie. Nello stesso anno i tre hanno una piccola parte nel film "American Pie" dove Travis Barker viene erroneamente chiamato nei titoli di coda Scott Raynor. Nel 2000 esce "The Urethra Chronicles", un DVD che contiene i video dei singoli dei blink-182, alcuni video live e alcuni video dietro le quinte. Sempre nel 2000 esce "The Mark, Tom, and Travis Show (The Enema Strikes Back!)", un album live che contiene il singolo "Man Overboard" che doveva essere incluso in "Enema of the State". Si pensa che questa canzone parli di Scott Raynor. Nel 2001 esce "Take Off Your Pants and Jacket" che contiene i singoli "The Rock Show", "First Date" e "Stay Together For The Kids". Nel 2002 i blink-182 hanno fatto un tour insieme ai Green Day intitolato Pop Disaster Tour documentato dal DVD "Riding In Vans With Boys". Nel 2003 esce "blink-182", un album che ha uno stile più maturo dei precedenti. L'album è accompagnato dai singoli "Feeling This", "I Miss You", "Down" e "Always" e contiene una canzone cantata anche da Robert Smith dei Cure intitolata "All Of This". Tra il 2003 e il 2004 fanno un tour con i No Doubt intitolato Dolla Bill per il basso costo dei biglietti (in precedenza si era pensato di farlo gratuito). Nel febbraio del 2005 cancellano la loro presenza al Music for Relief's Concert for South Asia, un concerto per le vittime dello tsunami che ha colpito il sud dell'Asia alla fine del 2004. Pochi giorni dopo annunciano sul loro sito ufficiale (messaggio poi cancellato) l'"indefinite hiatus" (una pausa indefinita). Nel novembre del 2005 esce il "Greatest Hits" che contiene oltre ai maggiori successi dei blink-182 anche "Another Girl, Another Planet" (cover de The Only Ones suonata per la sigla di "Meet The Barkers", un reality show di MTV sulla famiglia di Travis Barker) e "Not Now" (una bonus track dell'album "blink-182"). Tom DeLonge ha spiegato la rottura con il suo desiderio di fare una pausa per passare del tempo con la sua famiglia senza il consenso di Mark Hoppus e dal fatto che la nascita del suo side-project Box Car Racer nel 2002 (la fine del gruppo è stata annunciata nel 2004) ha dato fastidio a Mark. Mark Hoppus ha invece spiegato la rottura nell'agosto del 2006 dicendo che lui e Travis Barker hanno acconsentito alla pausa ma che è stato poi Tom a voler lasciare il gruppo. Sono così nati due nuovi gruppi: gli Angels And Airwaves di Tom DeLonge e i +44 di Mark Hoppus e Travis Barker. Dopo un'incidente aereo avvenuto a Travis Barker il 19 settembre 2008, Mark Hoppus e Travis hanno ricominciato a frequentare Tom DeLonge. L'8 febbraio 2009 sono tornati per la prima volta in pubblico assieme dopo quattro anni ai Grammy Awards e hanno annunciato di essersi riuniti. Categoria:MusicPedia_Wiki